One Bride, One Groom, Much Chaos: A Pre-wedding story
Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Sannia Category:Krelle Category:Phealea Category:Talula Category:Kyanali Category:Taijiang Category:Taai Category:Kennia Category:Rob Category:Vonnacht Category:Qiva Category:Justyc Category:Nerrok Category:Jagezz Category:Tellas Category: Gray_Tiger_Tong Category: Grey_Tiger_Tong One Bride, One Groom, Much Chaos: A Pre-Wedding Story is a collaborative story about the preparations for the wedding of Nerrok and Taai by Taai, Qiva, Sannia, Krelle and Talula Wedding Preparations, Chapter One By Sannia "KRELLE! Get him!!" Sannia's voice rose in an uncharacteristic tone, but it came to late! Water and soap suds went flying atop the undead rogues, drenching completely! Icestorm the white lion made a break for the door!! Slipping over the floors, looking a hundred pounds lighter, skinny and scrawny from his escaping bath! Steeltusk snorted lifting his head, as he dried by The Silent Blade's fire. Justyc continued to brush the hog's clean coat, cackling over at the other two. The wet male lion shook viciously, sending water droplets everywhere! Voodoo stalked back and forth, eyeing the ongoings, instinctually knowing he was next. Wedding Preparations, Chapter Two By Krelle Krelle glowered furiously at the shaking lion. She threw down the scrub brush in frustration. "This is so STUPID!" she burst out, stamping a little foot. "They're cats! Why are we bathing cats? Cats don't bathe!" She let out a frustrated sigh, absently squeezing soapy water out of her short hair. She looked at her hand mournfully, noting that the bright green dye was streaking. Great. Just great. Sannia carefully covered a smirk, gesturing to the lion with her own brush. "It's a special occasion. If licking was going to get them clean enough then that would be fine, but..." Krelle picked up her brush again, nodding. "Oh fine. Anything to get Taai to like the cats more. Even..." she grimaced. "Pretty pink ribbons." The two rogues exchanged a "crazy humans" glance, then shrugged in unison. Krelle frowned at Icestorm as Sannia got to her feet. "Let's do this." Icestorm looked about himself nervously. Both rogues had vanished. Wedding Preparations, Chapter Three By Qiva Qiva shifted her hip, canted her head watching Tellas and Keldu hanging the lantern lights for the wedding. Taking a quick drag from her smoke, she blew away the exhale, shaking her head. "They are still crooked. Up more on the left side Tellas." Keldu grumbled, tossing his Tauren head. "I heard the Chieftain was around." Tellas wound the string tighter about a post, lifting it higher. He glanced back down at the female Blood Elf. "Better?" Qiva nodded then smiled, while Tellas inquired. "Chieftain? Who?" Keldu snorted climbing down the ladder, moving towards Korttie who had another set ready to put up. "Aye, Cairne Bloodhoof, word is, he is here, celebrating the Lunar Festival." Nargesh and Deggar where working together at another table, setting up the kegs of ale, rum and casks of whiskey. Benjamin and Reims were helping Viridia arranging the banquet of food stuffs upon other tables. A chocolate fountain streamed around strawberries. Jagezz jumped off the bridge's post, moving into the quiet, alcove area they acquired for the reception. "Ya know mon... I bae thinkin' maybe we gets o' Cairne.. and see iffin' he bae in da mood fer a weddin' ceremony. Figurrin' da Tauren's would bae wantin' ta pay der own Nerrok some well wishes. Ya?" Korttie glanced over at Keldu, and even Nargesh lifted his head, starting to slowly grin. Jag grinned back, laughed and burst into a quick dance. "I'll bae gettin' on it mon." He shifted into shadow priest and trotted off to find the King of the Tauren. Wedding Preparations, Chapter Four (image) By Talula "Stop squiming!" Phealea sighed, exasperated. "Well you keep jabbing me with pins!" Talula rubbed her shoulder and glared at the mage. "I'd stop jabbing you if you'd stop squirming." Phea went back to the last minute fitting of the gnome's dress. Kya smirked at the roommates and turned to look at herself in Kennia's full length mirror, hands fussing with the unfamiliar fabric that swirled about her ankles. "Alright, Lu. You're done." Phea said, sounding relieved to be finished. The gnome padded over to the mirror, scowled, then pulled up a chair to stand on. She turned to see the back then giggled and curtsied. "Now we know you have something to fall back on when the magic finally eats your brain," Talula teased with a grin. Wedding Preparations, Chapter Five By Krelle Krelle and Sannia let out a sigh in unison as Voodoo leapt away from them, finally free. Bathing Nerrok's pets had been an unequivocal disaster. Kareth had fled hours ago, the entire inside of the Slow Blade was soaked with soapy water and kicked up dust, and Krelle had learned three new swear words. The little Forsaken looked down at her wet leathers. "This is so dumb, why didn't I take these off earlier... I should have worn cotton or something." Sannia smirked. "You don't see me in my suede, that's for sure." Krelle dropped her brush, struggling out of the heavy courier's vest. Sannia watched for a moment, an amused grin on her face, then had mercy on the soapy-fingered rogue and reached over to help. "Hah! You look like a wrung out cat yourself," she joked as Krelle peeled off the stiff leather, standing, shivering, her ribs clearly visible under the dark undershirt she always wore. "Well, I've never been big-boned, I - aw Fel! Look at this!" She had wiped some soapy water from her neck and now held out a green-stained hand. "It's all running in the soap!" "Don't you use a dye that can stand up to a bit of shampoo?" "Why would I? You're not supposed to wash dreadlocks with soap, it makes them come apart. It's normally waterproof but.. oh this is ridiculous..." Sannia burst into giggles as a large green drop traced it's way down the middle of Krelle's face. Krelle looked cross for a minute, then suddenly deflated with a rueful laugh. "I'll have to wash it all off and re-do it." Sannia gestured grandly to the huge washbasin. "Your majesty's tub awaits." Krelle snorted. "No thanks, it's full of fur," she said, then pointed behind Sannia. "Could you pass me that brush?" It was as Sannia turned to look for the imaginary brush that Krelle tackled her into the tub. Wedding Preparations, Chapter Six By Sannia Sannia screamed in surprise which was quickly cut off with the water! Resurfacing she laughed hard. Spluttering, squealing much like Steeltusk, she giggled and with a quick turn and she flopped out onto the floor, splashing Krelle playfully. It was the first time in ages that she truly laughed in pure delight. She almost cried. Reaching, Sannia just embraced the forsaken girl, hugging her tightly. Silently saying all the words she could never speak, at how much Krelle had come to mean to her, with all the things she did for the family of Tong. "Come on, let's go get those emerald streaks off your face, before people start to think you are decaying with gangrene." Wedding Preparations, Chapter Seven By Taai Taai opened the package again, once she was back home in the apartment. Slowly she withdrew the..dress. Gorgeous white lace, silk length that fell to the floor. A wedding dress. She fingered the material. So beautiful, it took her breath away. A gift from Taijiang and Kennia. Locking the door, incase the Orc Hunter came home unexpectedly from the Outland portals, she stripped and tried the garment on... it slid along her frame smoothly, a bit tight around her hips but not overly. She ran her hands gently among the details, fiddling with the lace at her throat. Peering into the mirror, a bride looked back at her. She could not help but blush shyly at her own reflection. Her pulse quickened and nerves kicked in, exploding butterflies along her ribs. Egads, I'm getting married! Is it the right thing??? Natural, 'cold feet', shudders ran up her spine and making her breath come rushing. She trembled. She did love Nerrok with her entire being, immediately sweeping away all doubts. The ring sparkled upon her hand, as she covered her lower belly. Von's tale last night made her suddenly, extremely protective of children. The woman was evil and needed to be destroyed. That poor NightElf, Kya will surely become his rock and safe haven through this storm. That is what she wanted to be for her own fiancée. A loving hearthstone, safe, secure, steadfast.. wrapped in happiness, laughter and joy. A bright light amidst the darkness he fought in the battles. Taai had asked Taijiang if he would honor her by walking her down the pathway tomorrow. She never had parents, and both him and Kennia sorta filled that slot in her mind.. she respected them, listened to them and always sought to please. He had agreed and she could not be more thrilled. Tapping her lips she moved out of the door, heading to seek out Phea, that woman had more clothes than anyone else she knew. Maybe she would have a hat or something, to match a white dress. Wedding Preparations, Chapter Eight By Krelle Krelle knelt triumphantly beside Sannia as she came up for air. She half expected Sannia to shove *her* under the water, but was unprepared for the hug. Sannia laughed as she climbed out of the tub, then did that kind of so-happy-I'm-sad look that adults sometimes got. Krelle didn't fully understand why being thrown into bathwater was such an emotional experience but there were lots of things about people that she still needed to figure out. She hugged Sannia back awkwardly, glad she was happy. "Come on, let's go get those emerald streaks off your face, before people start to think you are decaying with gangrene." "But gangrene is in fashion just now..." she protested, making Sannia burst into fresh laughter. Krelle grinned triumphantly. "Let's dump this thing over the edge," she suggested, motioning to the tub. "We can refill it and wash the hair off of ourselves." Sannia nodded and the two dragged the bin across the floor, out the door, and over to the ledge upon which sat the Slow Blade. The soapy waterfall of dirty water went unnoticed in the darkness of Orgrimmar's deepest valley. Some time later, they had built up the fire in the pit and sat drying beside it. Krelle sat on the floor, bent over a shallow pan, and was carefully rubbing a thick green paste into her hair as Sannia brushed her own. She gave the little rogue a speculative look. "Why green? Why not dye it red - or blue for a while?" Krelle shrugged, rubbing the dye into her short hair. "I like green." "You'd look so striking with a darker colour though. Your skin's so pale, why not try purple, or even black?" The small rogue shrugged again, reaching for another gob of the mixture. "Ivar told me that green was a lucky colour," she mumbled. "Who's Ivar?" Sannia asked suddenly. Krelle's fingers paused, then went back to work. "Ivar was the one who found me, when I woke up. I lived with him for a few years in the Undercity." Sannia lay down her brush, looking at Krelle. The small Forsaken hadn't looked up from the pan since she'd pulled her mask off to rub the dye in, and her shoulders had an almost defensive hunch to them. "What happened?" she asked softly. Again, the careless shrug. "He died. The Scourge killed him. I heard he was ripped apart by ghouls. Part of the perils of being in the Undercity guard, apparently." Krelle's voice was flat and unemotional. Sannia's heart went out to the girl. "I'm sorry," was all she said. Krelle reached for a rag and began wiping the excess paste off of her hands, still looking down. "It was a long time ago," she said dismissively. She wrapped the rag around her hair to keep it from dripping, then looked down at her small green-stained hands. She smiled then, an eager, childish smile. "I wonder what Nerrok's kid'll look like. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl? I hope it's a boy." Sannia blinked once at the sudden change of topic, but didn't press the issue. She smiled, also thinking of Taai's baby. "A boy? Why would you hope for a boy when girls are clearly so much better?" she grinned teasingly. Krelle shrugged, going over to the water pail to rinse out her hair. "I dunno," she said, her voice echoing a bit in the tin bucket. "I guess I just think a brother would be kinda neat. Might be easier for 'im, too - if anyone gives him trouble he can just beat 'em up. Guys can get away with that more easily." Sannia nodded thoughtfully, picking up her brush again and working at a knot in her long hair. "I suppose so. I still think a girl would be best. That way the oldest child is a daughter, she can help take care of the other little ones." Krelle bonked her head on the side of the bucket. "Other...?" she said, startled. Sannia laughed as Krelle groped for a towel. "What, you didn't think they'd just have one? Must humans and orcs have several children." Krelle towelled off her hair vigorously. "I hadn't thought of that... but then, the oldest should be a boy! He can break the ground and then his siblings will have it easier." Sannia shook her head in good-natured stubborness. "Oh no. Girls are best for the eldest child." Krelle pulled her mask back on, fastening it in place behind her head. She arranged her short quasi-dreadlocks around the straps and grinned at Sannia, looking directly at her now. "Maybe they'll have twins." Sannia burst out laughing. ((Continued in A Wedding Story!))